The History of the World
by SweeneysDeviousLittleAngel
Summary: As every fanKnows, and regrets, Sweeney dies at the end of the movie. But what if the good he did as Benjamin Barker evens out the bad as he did as Sweeney? God has given him a second chance at life in the 21st century, but can he change his ways?


**I know I haven't been on in a LONG time, but it's because I like to read more than I write and I'm never on long enough to type. So I apologize to those of you who are irritated with me. Hopefully this new story makes you happy. Let me know if you like where it's going so I know to continue. Please and thank you!**

**I (sadly) do not own Sweeney Todd. Do I, Sweeney?**

**Sweeney: Thankfully not.**

**Me: Meanie. I LURVES you!**

**Sweeny: -...- ... meh...**

* * *

><p>I stared at the body on the ground in utter shock.<p>

"Oh no! ...Oh god… 'Don't I know you?' she said…" I remembered, horrified at what had happened. I looked up at Mrs. Lovett, unable to believe it. "You knew she lived. From the moment I first came into your shop, you knew my Lucy lived!"

"I was only thinking of you!" she cried pathetically.

I looked back down. "Lucy," I murmured.

"Your Lucy! A crazy hag picking bones and rotten spuds out of alley ashcans! Would you have wanted to know that she ended up like that?"

"You lied to me."

"_No, no, not lied at all. No I never lied-"_

"Lucy…."

"_Said she took the poison- she did- never said that she died-poor thing, she lived-"_

"I've come home again," I told her.

"_But it left her weak in the head, all she did for months was just lie there in bed-"_

"Lucy…."

"_Should've been in a hospital, wound up in Bedlam instead, poor thing!"_

"Oh my God…."

"_Better you should think she was dead. Yes, I lied 'cos I love you!"_

"Lucy…."

"_I'd be twice the wife that she was! I love you! Could that thing have cared for you like me?"_

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" I cried, grief overwhelming me, only to be replaced by my anger at the baker.

I looked up at her, a cruel smile finding its way on my blood-stained face. I stood, slowly approaching her.

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder. Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. As you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past." She stepped back, but still I came. "No, come here, my love. Nothing to fear, my love. What's dead is dead."

"_Do you really mean it? Everything I did, I swear, I thought was only for the best, believe me! Can we still be married?"_

I smirked, holding out my arms for a dark waltz.

"The history of the world, my pet-"

"_Oh, Mr. Todd, ooh, Mr. Todd, leave it to me,"_ she cooed.

"Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!"

"_By the sea, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy-cozy. By the sea Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosy." _She was lost in her little fantasy.

I moved us towards the oven, a plan in mind.

"And life is for the alive, my dear. So let's keep living it! Just keep living it! Really living it!"

I threw her into the oven, slamming the door shut. I dropped to the floor, covering my ears to try and block out her screams. When they died down, I went to Lucy, cradling her head in my lap. Tears streaked down my face as I sang to her, one last time.

"There was a barber and his wife and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful. And she was virtuous, and he was…." I couldn't go on.

I folded over her, sobs wracking my frame. After a while, I became aware of someone watching me. I looked up to see the boy staring at me from the opening of the sewer. He had seen everything. Our eyes met and we continued to watch each other as he climbed out and grabbed my razor. I slowly pulled myself up and unbuttoned my collar, tilting my head back to expose my throat. Rage filled his eyes as he came closer and, as fast as I typically was, he slashed my throat. There was a brief sting of pain…then everything went black as I died.

I felt so heavy…. My eyes opened and all I saw was white. Wait… was I in heaven? How was that even possible? I tried to move and found that I was in a bed. My limbs felt smaller… and weaker. I sat up and looked down, finding a disturbing surprise. I was back in my sixteen year old body! Before could do, or say, anything, the door opened, in came a tall, blond man with steel gray eyes.

"Who're you? Where am I? How the hell am I sixteen again?"

The man only smiled sympathetically. "My name is Alexandre. You, my friend, are in your room."

"This isn't my room," I interrupted.

"Sorry, let me correct that. This is your new room. And you're sixteen again because God has given you a second chance at life. So, in short, you aren't dead. Sadly, this isn't Heaven."

I stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean 'a second chance'?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! So, do you like it or no? PLEASE tell me, but without the mean flames. I can always use the self-esteem boost.^^ Do I go on or not?<strong>


End file.
